


Midnight Snack Runs

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: Titans tower and consistent sleep schedule were two things that didn’t really go together very well. It’s kind of the price you have to pay for housing hyperactive superhero teens whose sleep schedules had been permanently broken by being sidekicks long before they entered puberty.Still, it’s one in the morning and Dick is just coming in from a five-hour patrol of Gotham and dealing with Batman’s increasingly prissy attitude. He thinks he deserved some rest and relaxation after all of that.Dick is tired and sleep-deprived, Roy and Wally are arguing, and at some point, a tub of ice cream is purchased. In other words, just another night at Titans tower.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	Midnight Snack Runs

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from writing longfic for something short and fun. Please enjoy!

Titans tower and consistent sleep schedule were two things that didn’t really go together very well. It’s kind of the price you have to pay for housing hyperactive superhero teens whose sleep schedules had been permanently broken by being sidekicks long before they entered puberty.

Still, it’s one in the morning and Dick is just coming in from a five-hour patrol of Gotham and dealing with Batman’s increasingly prissy attitude. He thinks he deserved some rest and relaxation after all of that.

And it’s _Saturday._ He went to the tower specifically because it was Saturday and the tower was always quiet during Saturdays because everyone was too exhausted from the shenanigans they pulled on Friday night.

Dick planned this perfectly and he was exhausted and he just wanted some sleep _gosh freakin darn it._

Of course, no plan ever survives an encounter with the Titans. Dick was a fool for thinking otherwise.

The moment he steps off of the zeta tube, he is immediately assaulted by a hyperactive mess of a speedster circling him over and over again so that he can’t see anything past a foot around him because _yellow lightning._

“Dick!” Wally yells. Dick closes his eyes and prays for patience. “Dick, what took you so long? You were supposed to be here _days_ ago and you didn’t turn up, so I only had Roy and Lilith to hang out with, but then Lilith had to leave because she actually has a life unlike the rest of us losers, so I was just left with Roy, and aren’t we supposed to have a rule that you guys aren’t allowed to leave Roy and me alone in a room together? I’m pretty sure there’s a rule and you all just broke it and--”

“Wally,” Dick says as calmly and patiently as he can manage, given the circumstance. “Who let you in the candy drawer and for the love of god, _why_?”

“That would be me,” Roy says, somewhere to Dick’s left. “And mostly to get him to shut up. He’s been a pain all day, Dick, you have _no idea_.”

“And this was supposed to make it _better_?”

Roy makes a noncommittal sound and Dick can imagine it probably comes with a careless shrug. Asshole.

Sleep. He came here to sleep. Dick doesn’t really know what possessed him to look for rest in Titans tower of all places but if anyone asks, he’ll blame it on the sleep deprivation.

He always came up with his strangest, most inexplicable ideas when he was sleep deprived.

Dick blinks. Then blinks twice. Then blinks one more time, trying to get his vision to focus into something resembling normalcy.

The room is spinning a bit and he is really, really tired. He’s pretty sure there was lightning in front of him a few moments ago but there’s no lightning in front of him now.

Huh.

Weird.

Wally, on the other hand, is running around the tower, messing up the paperwork in a way that’s _definitely_ going to piss off Karen when she gets back, and who even let Wally near the sweets, and okay, shit, he just went into Donna’s room, and if Dick has to sit through another fight between Wally and Donna he is going to--

Without even thinking about it, Dick gets a batarang from his belt and throws it in Roy’s general direction. A split second and…

Thud. Wally’s feet are tangled in a length of wire, right in front Roy, who is merely staring at the speedster with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

The entire living room looks as if… Well, as if a speedster went through it.

This is exactly why Roy and Wally are _not_ allowed to be left alone together.

Dick closes his eyes, wonders how mad Donna and Roy would be if he just passed out then and there, and prays for patience. Weirdly though, he doesn’t really have to. He thinks he should be some flavor of annoyed, but he’s not.

What he is… is….

He’s not really sure what he’s supposed to call the floaty feeling he’s experiencing, but it’s definitely _something._

“Was this really your bright idea Roy?” Dick gestures towards the entire tower. His hands don’t quite cooperate with him, though, and for some reason he decides that stumbling towards them instead of walking and/or flipping like a normal person was a good idea.

It was not a good idea. He falls on his butt, barely missing Wally’s face. Wally, to his credit, doesn’t even flinch.

“In my defense,” Roy says, “he was _really_ annoying.”

“Hey!”

Wally is glaring at Roy, still vibrating from the sugar rush, Roy looks like he’s having the time of his life, and Dick is… Dick is…

He is sitting on the floor.

“I am very tired,” he says, more to himself than anyone else. “I was supposed to sleep, I think.”

Wally and Roy don’t really hear him since they’re too busy bickering. It’s an impressive feat, especially with Wally still lying on the floor.

Dick doesn’t really care about impressive right now, though. The loud voices are just giving him a headache. He’s exhausted, and with the argument brewing between Roy and Wally, he’s probably not going to be sleeping anytime soon, and Dick is so done. He is not paid enough for this shit.

“I want ice cream,” he shouts as loud as he can towards Roy and Wally, who have graduated from glaring to outright bickering in the five seconds it took for Dick to collect his thoughts. “I want ice cream and I want it _now_.”

Silence. Complete and utter silence. There are not many things that can stop Titans from arguing and Dick is very distantly proud of the fact that he managed it.

He didn’t even have to plan it or anything. It was all done on the fly.

Wally and Roy are staring at him like he’s gone crazy, though, so that’s a bit of a downer.

To be fair, Dick would not consider that an unfair assessment.

“I’ll be honest,” Roy says after a beat. “I expected more of a lecture.”

“I haven’t slept in over thirty hours,” Dick tells them, and the staring somehow gets more intense. “I don’t care what you’re fighting about. I’m tired and annoyed and I want to sleep, but since I’m clearly not getting that, I can settle for ice cream.”

A pause. Then Wally says, “I’m pretty sure we still have a few tubs left over from the party yesterday in the freezer--”

“You all have shit taste in ice cream,” Dick says, which is true. Wally and Garth are into those weird flavors that people only eat on a dare, Roy loves getting dared into eating weird flavors, and Donna has an obsession with neapolitan that Dick will just never understand. “I want ice cream from that shop in Sacramento. The one next to that Mexican place that nearly got crushed by the giant dinosaurs.” The owner had been so grateful that he gave them as much ice cream as they wanted for the day, and it was the best ice cream Dick’s ever tasted in his entire life.

“That’s on the other side of the country, Dick,” Wally says slowly, like he’s talking to a little kid, which. Rude. Dick has full understanding of what’s going on, thank you very much.

Though he does note with some surprise that Wally’s somehow disentangled himself from Dick’s batarang. When did that happen? “Don’t you want something closer?”

Dick gives him a withering look. “You’re a _speedster,_ ” he says. “You’re a speedster on a sugar high and you’re telling me we can’t go to Sacramento for ice cream?”

“I mean we can definitely go to Sacramento for ice cream but uhh.” Wally turns to Roy. “We shouldn’t?”

“Yeah we should,” Roy says easily and he quickly climbs up to the top of Dick’s favorite list of people. “It’s only gonna take like ten minutes and you know how bitchy Robin gets when he doesn’t get what he wants when he’s sleep deprived. Do you really want to be responsible for that, Wally West?”

“I hate you so much,” Wally tells Roy, or that’s what Dick thinks Wally tells Roy anyway. He _assumes._ It’s probably a good guess, anyway, since Wally always tells Roy he hates him when he’s about to do something he wants to do but is pretending he doesn’t want to. It’s a Wally thing.

Dick can’t really think past that, though, and he’s pretty sure something is supposed to happen _soon,_ but he’s not really sure what, and it’s probably not that important anyway. It can probably wait until Dick’s limbs don’t feel so heavy and his head doesn’t feel like it’s floating in space and his eyes aren’t fluttering to a close and...

\--

Dick wakes up to sunlight, a crick on his neck from sleeping on the couch for god knows how long, a tub of ice cream inexplicably cradled in his arms, and Garth looking down at him with wide, disappointed eyes.

“You guys went out for ice cream without me?”

Dick blinks up at Garth. He looks down at the empty tub of ice cream in his hands, stares back up at Garth.

“Apparently so,” he says, before closing his eyes, deciding it’s too early for questions like these, and promptly goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I wrote this at two in the morning and missing the joy of going on midnight snack runs. Art imitates life, I suppose.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on [tumblr](https://acediscowlng.tumlbr.com) :D
> 
> And, as always, your comments give me life <3


End file.
